BEST OF Game Grumps - 2015!
" " is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps, Steam Train, Grumpcade, and Game Grumps VS videos of 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9. This is his fourteenth Game Grumps compilation for the channel. Cast * Arin * Danny * Ross * Barry * Markiplier * ProJared * Jirard The Completionist Games featured Game Grumps * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario Galaxy * Endless Ocean: Blue World * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Pokémon FireRed Version * Bloodborne * Sonic Adventure DX * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Cursed Mountain * Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Game Grumps VS * Yoshi's Cookie * Kirby's Dream Course * Ribbit King Steam Train * Reign of Kings Grumpcade * Pokémon Art Academy * Super Mario Kart * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Clips Used * Texts From Arin (Super Mario 64 Part 18: Boppity Boopy) (March) ** Arin rants about The Social Network in texts to Danny. * I Need You Right Now (Super Mario Galaxy Part 77: Thinky Pinky) (November) ** Danny asks Arin if they could ever fuck. * Going Crazy! (Endless Ocean: Blue World Part 12: Super Duper Madness) (December) ** Danny quotes a naughty manga. * Haiku Decree (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Part 38: This is a Haiku) (January) ** Arin and Danny make haikus with "It's snowing on Mt. Fuji." * Sorry, Sch (Pokémon FireRed Version Part 83: Cool Story Brah) (January) ** Arin gets a Charizard, and deletes Flamethrower for Wing Attack. * Arin's Life Story (Yoshi's Cookie Part 1: National Treasure) (January) ** Arin tries to tell a convoluted life story. * Sassy Nidorina (Pokémon FireRed Version Part 107: Turnt Up) (February) ** Danny interprets Nidorina as sexy. * The System Works (Kirby's Dream Course Part 13: Let It Roll) (March) ** Arin falls out of bounds spectacularly. * Macho Man Yeah! (Reign of Kings) (April) ** Macho Man snaps into a Slim Jim. * I Said Young Man (Bloodborne Part 3: Turning Heads) (April) ** Danny quotes YMCA. * Handling Negativity (Bloodborne Part 4: Death Barf) (April) ** Danny talks about Ross' response to a negative comment. * Arin Has A Good Time LOL (Super Mario 64 Part 50: Trail of Tears) (April) ** Arin gets sick of Mario's platforming. * The True Artist (Pokémon Art Academy Part 1: Taking Credit) (July) ** Suzy takes credit for Barry's work. * What A Frog! (Ribbit King ReReMatch Part 2: Mad Hops) (July) ** Danny gets an amazing stroke. * Like Whatcha See, Boys? (Sonic Adventure DX Part 38: Golden Candy) (August) ** Amy turns a crank while shaking her butt. * Whoa, Big, Whoa! (Sonic Adventure DX Part 42: Rock It Like It's Hot) (August) ** Big hijacks some cars. * Froggyyyyyy (Sonic Adventure DX Part 46: Nibble and Run) (September) ** Arin tries to catch Froggy. * It's Robot Chris! (Sonic Adventure DX Part 50: Pool of Sadness) (September) ** Chris reads Gamma's dialogue in a robot voice. * Mozart Ovah Here (Super Mario Galaxy Part 69: Adorably Goofy) (October) ** Arin can't get past some explosive cannonballs while talking about drawing. * Hero of Sneaky (A Link Between Worlds Part 19: Bad Neighborhood) (October) ** Danny uses Link's new wall powers to sneak around. * Funny Joke (Super Mario Maker Part 17: Yoda Jokes) (October) ** Arin starts telling "Yoda Jokes." * Here's A Good One (Super Mario Maker Part 17: Yoda Jokes) (October) ** Arin tells more Yoda jokes. * Dan Has A Startle (Cursed Mountain Part 2: Legit Fear) (October) ** Arin and Danny get caught off guard by a jumpscare. * Really Real! (Cursed Mountain Part 2: Legit Fear) (October) ** Danny makes light of a creepy scene. * It's The Best (Super Mario Galaxy Part 77: Thinky Pinky) (November) ** Danny talks about masturbating with a finger up your ass. * You Freak!! (Super Mario Maker Part 36: Freak of Nature) (November) ** Arin gets frustrated with Bowser's jumping. * And Then I Missed (Nancy Drew Part 3: Twist of Fate) (December) ** Danny fires and misses many times. * Ross vs. Bozer (Super Mario Kart Part 6: Spreading the Jam) (May) ** Ross barely gets fifth place. * Get That Chicken (A Link to the Past Part 2: Missing the Point) (May) ** Arin introduces Danny to Cucco attacks. * Gotta Go Fast...? (Sonic Adventure DX Part 1: Retroactive Outrage) (July) ** Arin experiences some glitches. * Pizza Time (Turtles In Time Part 3: Do It Better) (July) ** Ross and Jared show Jirard a pornographic Ninja Turtles video. * It's Just A Sandwich (A Link to the Past Part 27: Keep Falling) (June) ** Arin rants about Subway. External links Category:Compilation Videos Category:Special Episodes Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes